Ileno Enlazar
Ileno Enlazar is a demon and a member of the Dark Harbingers. He is the second youngest demon in terms of age and the last demon created by Trihexa. Along with that, Ileno is the founder and very first head of the House of Gremory, known by his alias, Rayodon Gremory. Appearance Despite being thousands of years old, Ileno appears as a young man in his early twenties. As the first head of the Gremory Clan, he possesses the clan's signature red hair, which is short and spiky. He also has amber eyes and slightly tan skin, with a lean muscular build. His attire consists of black leather coat with a fur collar over a white V-neck shirt. He wears dark blue, denim jeans that are held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket. It is finished off by black shoes. He has a silver piercing on his left ear, a gift from his wife. Personality Ileno is a complicated character. While he acts rebellious in some cases, he is very loyal to the Dark Harbingers and their cause, as he and Akuryo spent the past few centuries freeing them from the seal. However, there are some things Ileno disagrees with, as he dislikes the ideas of wiping out the Devils as they could instead be converted into true demons. He also carries a code of honor, something many of the other Harbingers do not have. During his battle with Hakai and Kuoh Academy, he agreed to Hakai's demand that if Ileno were to lose, he would leave the Academy. Ileno also dislikes using sneaky tricks, such as when Ray trapped Gasper in order take his powers back, though he said nothing about it. Also, he disapproved the unnecessary loss of life caused by Shalba's attack on the Underworld, personally killing the Devil himself. He himself even went out of his way of saving several Devils from being killed. According to Mu, Ileno possesses strong emotions and cares deeply for those close to him. This trait is very powerful as it was past down to his descendants, the Gremory Clan. Ileno himself claimed that he loved his wife and children very much and shows pride in his descndants actions, and was shown to be quite excited when fighting Sirzechs Lucifer. Issei said that Ileno was even kinder than Rias. Background Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a member of the Dark Harbingers, Ileno possesses tremendous amount of Demonic Power, going pass Satan-Class. When he faced Sirzechs, the latter noted that Ileno had more power than he did, who was classed as a Super Devil. Zekram Bael, the first head of the House of Bael, had commented that in the past, Ileno was stronger than the four original Maous combine. Darkness Manipulation: Like other demons, Ileno can generate and control darkness. He rarely uses it for anything besides flight. Enhancement: Ileno's primary ability, it allows him to augment both his body and his powers. Sirzechs likens it as a combination to both Touki and Boosted Gear's "Boost" ability. The ability increases Ileno's strength, speed, defense, stamina, healing and demonic energies, and it only grows more over time. He can also concentrate the augmented power towards certain parts of his body, such as his hands and legs. Most notably, Ileno likes to use it to sharpen his limbs to the point they become as sharp as blades, allowing him to cut through nearly anything and even release compressed energy infused with air as projectiles. *'Reinforce': *'Weaken': Pulse: Another ability of Ileno's. By releasing a powerful magical wave from the palm of his hands, Ileno can inflict both internal and external damage to his opponents. The level of energy, released from these attacks can be enough to send his opponents flying backwards, as well as sometimes paralyzing them or nullifying their powers for a time. Jet: Master Magician: Ileno is a skilled magician, well verse in various forms of magic, though he claims that his skills are nowhere near Walter's level. Similar to Srizechs, Ileno has focused all his skills in magic in his ability, Enhancement, as well as his skills, Pulse, and Jet, so that they could be at their maximum effeciency. Ileno's magical talent was likewise inherited by his descendants, the Gremory Pillar. Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Trivia Ileno's alias, Rayodon, comes from the syllabus of the three legendary Pokemons, Ra'yquaza, K'yo'gre, and Grou'don. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Dark Harbingers Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demon